Unwelcome Love
by MayPenguin
Summary: Kira&Cagalli are twins, and in love. Read to see what will happen when Kira is forced to marry before his 21st birthday. KxC, later AxC, LxK
1. Chapter 1

The mansion was filled with a unusual sound of many maids and servants bussling about.

As Kira woke up he instantly felt that Cagalli was having a nightmare.

Athough they were across from each other he could sense her feelings.

He looked at his clock which read 3:45am and then walked across to her room.

It was a nice room, very spacious, kind of messy but it felt like her, very open, but all over the place.

He saw her crushing her pillow and wondered what it was this time she was dreaming about.

He crawled under the bed and layed down with her back to his chest, hoping the nightmare would somehow disappear.

Cagalli feeling him, let go of the pillow and turned to see her brother Kira in bed with her, his purple eyes filled wtih concern.

"Cagalli, are you all right?" Cagalli shook her head and leaned it against his shoulder.

She had always had nightmares since before she could remember and her twin brother was always there to comfort her.

As she layed on him she remembered how it had always been just the two of them.

The only two children of Uzumi Attha Orb's King.

Uzumi didn't have much time for the two so they did everything together, private schooling, vacations, they never were able to spend much time with other children.

They had an evil aunt who wished them dead so that she could become Queen, her name was Meer, and because of her Kira and Cagalli had been forced to live a much caged life.

Cagalli smiled into his chest hugging tight the only person who mattered to her.

Kira feeling her embrace tighten sighed into her hair. "You know what today is right", he whispered.

She looked up,"Yes, father told me, today is when several princes and princesses will be coming to stay in our mansion, for our two week birthday celebration, we are to be very hospitable."

His purple eyes filled with sadness as he told her,"i'm supposed to find a wife before we turn 21 or Aunt Meer will take over Orb, father told me that in order for a coronation the ruler must have a spouse."

They both sighed at this last part. Cagalli saw her brothers torn up expression and moved up to kiss him on the forehead.

As she squirmed up to reach his forehead her body pressed against his, he felt a tingle in his lower region.

He groaned as he snuggled into her chest. She closed her eyes feeling the familiarity of Kira's body and breathed in his scent.

At this breath Kira moved his hand under her nightgown and across her breasts, moving his hand around them.

She squeezed her legs around his leg and lowered herself to kiss his lips.

They kissed, while Kira moved his hand lower, pleased to see she wasn't wearing underware.

She pulled his pajama pants and boxers off as and put a condom on him as he got on top of her.

He looked into her amber eyes and whispered, "I love you Cagalli.", as he thrusted his cock into her.

She leaned her head back as he began to go in and out moaning his name.

After they both released, screaming each other's names, they fell asleep.


	2. Where will it go from here?

It was 12:00 the same day when a maid knocked on Cagalli's door.

Quickly Kira moved apart from Cagalli and went to answer the door.

The maid seeing Kira was not suprised and asked, "another bad dream sir?" Kira looked at her with a sigh, "as always."

The maid didn't suspect a thing, as nobody did.

She told Kira the guests would be arriving soon and to please get dressed for a dinner party, she also informed them tonight's ball theme was, greetings from the carribeans.

Kira thanked the maid and closed the door.

Looking over at his sister, smiling as he was taking in her beautiful face.

He felt a slight laugh come up to his throat as he remembered they were twins.

He had to admit they did look alike, except for his purple eyes and brown hair, and her with her amber eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

He walked over and placed a hand on her cheek, "Wake up Cagalli it's time to get dressed, the guests will be here soon."

She snuggled against his hand leaving Kira in a grin, "Okay Kira I'm up."

Later that Day, The Guests Arrive Lets say around 2:00

Kira was dressed in dark brown suit pants, and a brown polo with navy trim, while Cagalli was in a navy blue dress which ended at her knees with a brown ribbon around the waist.

The two stood on a balcony that overlooked the entrance to their mansion, examining all the guests.

Kira sensed Cagalli's discomfort and grasped her hand in his.

Kira looked away from Cagalli to see a girl with pink hair, Kira already determined not to get too close to any guest felt his heart harden, but she certainly was beautiful.

Next to her was a boy with blue hair, Kira noticed the two must be aquaintances as they had shared a car.

He looked over to see Cagalli was looking at the boy with blue hair with slight interest, Kira felt a tug at his heart but ignored it, Cagalli never took interest in anyone.

Kira whispered to Cagalli that it was time to greet their guests in the sun room.

She nodded and the two departed down the stairs to the sun room, named for its excellent ability to catch all of the sun's rays and illuminate the room.

The two were seated in their thrones at the end of the room, next to them a row of maids.

One by one their guests came, then were led off by a maid to their room.

When the pink haired girl came up Kira sat up, the greeter introduced her as Lacus Klyne, an excellent singer and daughter of Siegal Kylne, from the north PLANT kingdom.

After hearing this Cagalli looked up,"so this is Lacus Klyne, the one my father told me would be best suited for Kira", putting her thoughts away she looked over the pink princess, deciding there was no way this girl could take Kira from her.

She looked away until she saw the boy with blue hair, the one with beautiful green eyes.

She had noticed them even from the balcony, how his one look pierced into her, as if he knew everything about her.

The blue haired boy, was introduced as Athuran Zara, excellent military experience, Patrick Zala's only son, from the south PLANT kingdom.

Athuran Zala, and Lacus Klyne, the two heirs to the PLANT kingdom, PLANT separated by south and north.

After excusing all their guests Kira and Cagalli headed off to the dinner room, where they waited for their guests to one by one come down.

The guests had been told to freshen up and come straight down for dinner, for it was now 6:00.

Dinner would have been more pleasant if Kira and Cagalli weren't the only ones with no previous friendships.

It seemed while the two had been locked up, the rest of the galaxy had been off making aquaintances.

It only made the two need each other more, constantly looking at each other during dinner with looks of hunger for more than food.

Athuran noticed something no one else bothered to see, how close the twins were, the looks they gave each other, like lovers.

Cagalli noticed Athuran's gaze and looked up to challenge him, he gave her a wink, as she looked away.

She felt her cheeks heat up and announced that they would have one hour before the ball began, then her and Kira excused themselves.

Everyone rose with excitement, and Athuran followed the two, it seemed the two had their own private wing.

He was stopped by a guard telling him that the west wing was off limits for everyone even the king, only the twins and their maids were ever allowed.

Athuran nodded his head to show the guard his understanding and went off to prepare for the ball.

8:00 in the Moon Room, aka, Ball Room.

It had beautiful chandeliers and a glass roof made to let the moons light fall upon the room.

Cagalli was wearing a short skirt, and a tube top covered by seashells.

She wore no shoes and had done her hair messily as if to show she had just come back from the beach, it worked.

She looked over to Kira who wore beach shorts, with a vest also covered in sea shells.

It appeared that everyone had dressed up in more formal clothing, such as dresses and suits, and their interpretation of beachy came from floral prints or seashell necklaces.

Although they were royalty Kira and Cagalli hated to dress in formal wear, worse of all they hated to spend all night apart.

The music started and Cagalli felt alone as Lacus Klyne had pulled Kira onto the dance floor.

Gosh she is beautiful Cagalli thought, she's so angelic, she felt her eyes tear up as she knew someday herself and Kira would be apart.

Someday Kira would marry and rule Orb, and she would be left in their west wing as he moved into the master room with his wife.

Everyone was dancing and Cagalli was there all alone until a certain blue haired boy extended an arm in front of her face.

She looked up with teary eyes as she was pulled up to the dance floor.

He took her into his arms elegantly leading her across the floor.

They danced like freshly whipped cream, gliding.

She felt warm in his embrace and willingly let him hold her.

Athuran thought he had never seen a more gorgeous person than the princess.

Her eyes were more than amber, they were fierce and submissive, dark and light all at the same time.

They all soon had lost track of the time.

Two hours had gone by and Cagalli noticed Kira was still dancing with Lacus.

She felt a hand lead her gaze from Kira to a pair of mezmerizing green eyes.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him as she always did with Kira, hoping to find some sort of comfort.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and her gripped around her waist, taking in her scent.

The ball ended as everyone was invited to take a walk through the gardens before surrenduring to sleep.

Athuran still had his arm draped around Cagalli, as he saw Lacus lead Kira off into the gardens.

He smiled knowing Lacus would charm that boy out of his wits, then looked down at Cagalli, he saw her worried face and followed the others into the garden.

Cagalli looked up at him for what seemed like the first time and whispered," i'll show you my secret garden."

She walked off into the dark motioning for Athuran to follow.

When they got to their destination Cagalli stared at Athuran she felt so warm with him, almost like how it was with Kira.

She quickly dismissed that idea no one would ever take the place of Kira, but at the same time she couldn't deny how he seemed to know her feelings, like only Kira could, this made her confused but she let it go as she stared at the moon's soft glow.

Meanwhile ...

In Kira's own garden he was showing Lacus all his roses.

One's he had personally planted and tended for.

He told Lacus all of Cagalli's favorite flowers and that she didn't know about this garden.

How it was hidden so he could suprise her when she was mad or not feeling well.

Lacus knew from the first instant she dragged Kira onto the dance floor that he loved his sister dearly.

Only she didn't expect him to love her this much, but she didn't think about it too much, her father had already talked to her and said she was most likely going to be the one Kira married.

She had been told by her father that Uzumi Attha wished Kira to choose her but she had wanted to keep it a secret from Kira that they were to be wed, because she wanted Kira to love her first.

With this empowerment she stepped forwards to Kira and on her tiptoes kissed him, he looked down at her and kissed her back.

He didn't know what this meant but she tasted so good, just like his favorite fruit strawberries.

AuthorNote: arigatou! i loved the reviews haha ). Gosh i have this like semi-plan for where the story will go but it's so hard to transition relationships! and i feel like its happening toooo fast! (. haha anywho heres another chapter hoped you liked it! Next Chapter: about Cagalli's feelings on Kira and Lacus & i guess more i'm writing is just now! I hope it turns out scandelous! ). +HUGS+


	3. scandal at the lake

3 3 3_cagalli _ 3 3 3

The minuet she closed her eyes she felt it.

Deep inside, to the core where it hurts the most.

_Kira was with somebody else_, Kira never felt anything for anyone but her.

Granted they didn't get out much, Kira had over the years had many oppurtunites to find a wife.

The many balls they had gone to, he had always stayed by her side.

Just the two of them.

They never needed anyone else, why now?

Cagalli noticed Athuran had been looking at her while her mind went through it's motions of thought.

She cupped his cheek in her hand, and leaned against his chest in a deep sigh.

It was late out now, the moon in all it's glory, with the stars playing a most wonderful tune.

Athuran and Cagalli sat down, surrounded by all the garden's sweet, fresh scents.

He wrapped his jacket around her, seeing as she was still in her beach attire.

Cagalli had hardly noticed she had been cold until Athuran had give her his jacket.

She smiled in appreciation, _he sure is a sweet boy. _she thought warmly.

For the next couple of hours until the sun came up Athuran told Cagalli all about losing his mother, and how he would soon ascend to the throne of south PLANT.

He told her his favorite food, flowers, smells, places, and she sat there taking in his life.

She noticed he was sort of like her, alone.

He told her Lacus was practically his only friend, and he wished maybe Cagalli could be a friend too.

With a smile on her face Cagalli inerrupting him for the first time all night,"Of course we'll be friends."

& wiht that the two parted with a last hug seeing as the sun would rise soon,

A little while after..

Cagalli lay in bed afer returning to her room, wondering where things would go from here.

Would Kira leave her, was it only a late night talk?

She herself had spent the night with Athuran, but no, she knew.

She had felt it, Kira was _really _with somebody else.

She closed her eyes tears spilling over.

To the morning's sorrowful rise she cried herself to sleep.

3 3 3 _athuran _ 3 3 3

After he led Cagalli back to the west wing entrance he wandered off, trying to determine if he had any chance with the princess of orb.

She had seemed so distant, so closed off, just like he had been.

Before he met Lacus, he had used girls, been cold, then she brought joy back into his life, joy he hadn't felt since his mother had been alive.

Though he enjoyed Lacus company the two never got together, besides Athuran knew of Uzumi and Siegal's previous marriage arrangement.

He wandered off to his room wishing, no praying he had a chance with Cagalli.

3 3 3_kira _ 3 3 3

After their kiss he had walked Lacus back to her room, and then turned away to go to the west wing.

He had felt her eyes follow him until he disappeared out of sight.

Strawberries he thought as he touched his lips, he wondered what Cagalli tasted like, he had never really thought about it.

He wondered what Cagalli had done after the dance, he had seen her with Athuran Zala, he felt jealous but he realized this was the real world.

Cagalli and his own little love affair wasn't realistic, they were twins for heaven's sake.

He had never really thought, i mean really thought about what he and Cagalli had been doing, but now with Lacus in his mind he wondered if it wouldn't be better to pursue a relationship with a Lacus.

She was very beautiful, ideal political match, they had spent the whole night dancing, ending with a kiss, and most of all she wasn't his sister.

Of course it's a good choice, he had to marry soon, he couldn't marry his own sister, who knew what the galaxy would say about that.

No matter how much he loved Cagalli he knew this day would come, looking up he noticed he had been standing in front of Cagalli's door.

Without even opening the door he could feel her resting heart, sighing he sat down against her door.

A single tear slid down his face, he had decided in an instant he would find a way to love Lacus, even if now his heart belonged to his sister.

Their father would burn the both of them if he ever knew he had slept with his own sister, and multiple times.

He sighed as he couldn't quite make out what had happened tonight.

He didn't even know Lacus Klyne yet he kissed her, kissed her while he still belonged to Cagalli.

He raised his hand to knock on Cagalli's door, as he always did whenever he was troubled but realized he could't talk to her right now, it was about her.

He felt torn as he sulked off to his room, quickly falling asleep as a last tormented sigh escaped his lips.

Day 2 of Birthday Celebrations

Present at the breakfast table were the invited royalty from many different regions.

Only one was missing from her seat, Cagalli.

Kira stared at her empty seat long after the food had come out.

Barely nibbling at his food, he pushed his chair back and excused himself from the table.

The guests nodded and continued on their conversing.

Lacus looked at Athuran and Athuran whispered that he would follow Kira, to see what was up.

Lacus sighed thankful and went back to her breakfast.

Athuran also curious found himself following Kira all the way to a lake that had been hidden by what felt like millions of trees.

He had heard that the mansion had a lake, but he guessed barely anyone ever got to enjoy it as it was seemed hidden away.

He was still walking through the trees as he heard voices.

He sat down to rest as he was quite tired now and peeked over to see Kira sit down next to Cagalli.

Cagalli was in a pair of boxers, and a loose t-shirt, he guessed what she had slept in.

He watched as Kira spoke softly to Cagalli, something he couldn't quite make out.

She smiled back nodding her head, Athuran guessed Kira had asked if she was feeling okay.

What Kira did next shocked him, Kira had leaned over and kissed Cagalli on the LIPS!

By now Athuran's pulse had gone up, wondering what on earth was going on here.

Maybe it was only a friendly kiss, yet he remembered the look the twins had shared earlier.

His thoughts left him as he watched Kira lie Cagalli down on her back.

Moving his hands under her shirt, as he kissed her throat, causing her to arch her back.

Athurn couldn't tear his eyes away, the twins _were_ lovers after all.

Kira moved one hand down into Cagalli's boxer shorts, as she closed here eyes taking in his hands on her body.

Kira used an arm to hold himself up as his hand as his other hand slipped under her underware.

He kissed her lips, then her neck until he rested his head on her stomach, all while running his hand over her wetness.

He looked up to see her nod her head and then continued.

He slowly stuck two fingers into her, he forced himself to swallow as he felt her tighten around him, he looked up to see her delight and went faster, until he had her begging.

He was hard, from seeing her so wet, and quickly took his pants off and stuck a condom on before entering her.

Athuran watched as the Kira went in and out of Cagalli, as she kissed his neck.

She wrapped her arms around him while he moved in and out of her, whispering how much she loved him.

After they both came, the two sat quietly as Kira kissed her head.

They walked off holding hands and Athuran followed them back quietly until they entered the west wing.

From there Athuran's mind was spinning, wondering if he had really just seen them have sex, confused to what to tell Lacus.

Oh what to tell Lacus he thought, sighing and playing the scene over in his head again and again, they looked so in love, but how could they do that they were siblings for heaven's sake! ..

What a world._sighing_What a world ..

AuthorNote: I kind of wanted Athuran to see the two together, just to see where things would go. What had Kira really whispered to Cagalli, who knows but obviously something that led to their .. "Scene" .. who knows what will happen haha, even i do not know!


	4. turn of events

The night's ball theme was "a day in the snow".

Therefore people iced themselves with diamonds, slipped on their out of season uggs, (haha), and scarfed themselves up.

The ball room would be filled with ice sculptures, and snow would be mechanically made and blown down to create a wintery effect.

Cagalli chose an ice blue dress, with stockings, leg warmers, and moccasins.

She was escorted by Athuran who had earlier asked if he could escort her, he was wearing a snow jacket, with a scarf which indeed made him look a bit girly, but it worked and a pair of dressy pants.

Kira escorted Lacus, and when he saw her pink snow suit ensemble smiled, he was wearing a white suit, with a polar bear stuffed animal on his head.

After their rompt eariler that morning the two twins had been quite cheery.

Cagalli laughed at all of Athuran's lame jokes, and attempted to open up to him.

While Kira let himself be pulled towards Lacus charm.

Earlier before the ball, Athuran had walked around a little after seeing the twins and their "lake time", and decided to just sit by the entrance to the west wing.

About an hour later Cagalli had come out showered, and smiling.

Athuran had decided not to tell Lacus anything but felt himself yearning to talk to Cagalli.

So when he approached her he took her aside and told her he had seen everything.

She was confused at first, then with an _oh _knew instantly what Athuran was talking about.

She asked him what he thought about it, and Athuran told her how disgusted he had been, that it wasn't right.

They had sat down and talked for a while until the ball was to start and departed to get dressed.

They joined back up soon after to be together for the ball.

As Cagalli remebered her earlier talk with Athuran she realized how much she loved Athuran's personality.

Kira was never bossy and didn't dare to tell her what to do, but that's what she liked about Athuran, how forward he was with her.

As Athuran held Cagalli tight he remembered their conversation from earlier.

How she knew it was wrong, but how was she to know, Kira was the only person she ever had.

He was her all, it only made sense to her to be his lover.

She told Athuran how hurt she always felt, pushed away by her father, locked up to avoid her Aunt Meer's assasination attempts, how Kira was the only one ever there for her.

And when he had asked her if she wanted to try to do some, sexual things a few years back she had obliged.

Though now she was starting to realize how wrong it was.

He listened just as she had, and told her Kira wasn't the only one there for her, that he was here for her more than she knew.

Smiling wistfully, feeling as though his and Cagalli's relationship had improved enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms.

He twirled her around the dance floor, watching her smiling face, she looked like she was 6 smiling like a fool for no reason.

Cagalli looked at Athuran's emerald gaze, his lips turned up to grin at her.

_maybe we could have something, he was right, what me and Kira have isn't good, not at all, but could Athuran love me like Kira does? What if i lose Kira's love what will i have left in this world? _

Meanwhile .. away from Athuran and Cagalli's thoughts.

Kira and Lacus were dancing the night away, never taking their eyes off each other.

Kira had in the beggining been looking out for Cagalli, but as the night progressed his eyes were only for Lacus.

For some reason the taste of strawberries kept close in his mind.

Her pink dress only went to remind him of what she tasted like.

This morning Cagalli and him had sat down to discuss where everything was going to go.

The both decided, maybe being with each other wasn't very, well normal.

That they should both give Athuran and Lacus a try, maybe the kind of love Kira and Cagalli felt for each other was sibling love mistaken for something more.

Through all these choices, the twins set off to try reality for a spin.

And so far Kira was loving it, with Cagalli's consent he enjoyed Lacus' company a million times more, being able to bask in her charm.

Kira thought, _Maybe this whole marriage thing wouldn't be so bad. just maybe .. it'll all be okay. _

Author'sNote, i really didn't le all the incest, and wanted to move it along but i wasn't very good with the transition, and the next three or four chapters i just wrote out of wanting the story to progress so sorry if i have errors, or the writings inconsistent, ill write better when i'm more awake ). Thank you for reviews, even though i'm not even quite sure where this story will go yet! (. Still haha ).


	5. carousel

After the ball Kira took Lacus to his private ice skating rink.

The rest of the guests adjourned to a darkly lit room, where Cagalli invited everyone to a game of strip poker.

Most people excused themselves but a few brave guests stayed.

Sitting at the circular table was Cagalli, Athuran, Yzak President of Iceland, Sai a Baron from Viria, and Fllay heiress of Slutany.

Cagalli had also brought out vodka to make the guests a little looser.

Cagalli dealt the cards and the fun began.

Athuran looked at her as she studied her cards, she looked up at him as he looked her over as if she was already stripped of all her clothing.

She took a swig of Vodka to prevent him from seeing her reddened cheeks.

Everyone turned their cards over and Fllay had to take off her shirt, leaving her in only a red snowflake bra.

Everyone was very bubbly and loud now, jumping with excitement at even the worst cards.

A few turns later everyone was stripped down to underware except Cagalli who still had all her clothing and Sai who had nothing on, obviously someone was a card ace, and someone else just plain sucked.

Sai started to feel uncomfortable and got up, declaring it was past his bedtime, declaring he felt, "sick" the table roared in laughter as Sai picked up all his clothing and rushed off.

With Yzak, Fllay, Cagalli, and Athuran left they decided to make it a little more interesting.

Athuran challened that the first one to lose had to strip down and lap dance who ever won.

All four agreed and Athuran whispered to Cagalli, "play your cards right and you could be giving me a lapdance." and winked and to his delight she winked back.

They all looked around and Cagalli had a pair of fives.

With disbelief written all over her face, how could she get such terrible cards!

Next it was Yzak, who showed two pairs, of queens and jacks.

Fllay had a three boat, three threes and two fives.

Lastly Athurn turned over a royal flush, everyone gasped and burst out in laughter as they all looked at Cagalli.

Yzak declared that he and Fllay were going to take the vodka and venture to the gardens, yelling what a beautiful night it was to be wasted inside playing cards!

The two ran off leaving Athuran and Cagalli in the poker room.

She eyed him, knowing she had lost to him.

He motioned his finger for her to come over to him.

She got off her seat and walked over swaying half from the vodka, half trying to be sexy.

Every step she took she shed more and more clothing till she was naked, and when she reached Athuran she sat on his lap.

Athurun being only his boxers groaned as she rubbed her ass into him.

He grabbed her waist to bring her closer as she moved on him.

Soon he had sat up and carried her bridal style to the poker table, where he got on top of her.

He leaned forwards to her ear,"i'll love you, like you've never been loved before."

She bit his ear and responded,"promise?"

He lowered his lips to her and simply said,"i do."

With that he pulled his boxers off, and plunged deep into her.

She gasped at his size, obviously not used to it, she was dizzy from the drinking but still concious enough to enjoy an expert's moves.

She moaned as he pulled her legs up going deeper into her, so deep she didn't know it could feel so amazing.

They both released but Athuran just pulled her body down so her legs drapped over the edge of the table.

She whimpered, wanting him on her, he stuck a finger on her lips to quiet her, and she nodded, watching his every move.

He knelt on the ground and ran his hands up and down her thighs, and flicked her clit, making her grip the table.

He then spread her legs apart and started to run his tounge around her clit, making her crazy.

She removed her hands from their grip on the table to move Athuran's head to suck on her clit, she screamed in ecstasy.

He drove her mad, when she almost came again he stopped, the vodka was making her even dizzier as she closed her eyes.

She felt like she was on a carousel, spinning around in excitement.

Her heart dropped as she remebered the only friend besdies Kira she ever had.

A little boy who she met when she was younger, too young to introuduce themselves.

She had run away from her father at the united galaxies carnival to the brightly lit carousel, where she had found all the horsies and animals to be taken, only to be pulled up by a little boy who was willing to share his black pony.

She rode that dumb carousel wtih him, and they declared that they would always be friends.

Sadly when Uzumi found his daughter he rushed her away, frightened that Meer could be lurking.

That was what Athuran's tounge made her remember, that little boy she met, what felt like million and a half years ago.

She returned to reality as she came, and saw Athuran pick her up.

He dressed her and carried her to his room, where they both fell into deep slumber.

AuthorNote: duh, we all know who the little boy is, or do we, you should if you're smart! I heart Snapple Caps they truly make you seem intelligent, i swear i carry some around with me!


	6. SHORT

9:00AM - third day

When Athuran woke up he noticed something extremely warm against his chest.

Something soft and .. female ..

_oh, no, oh, no .. _shutting his eyes tight he tried to remember, what exactly happened last night.

The ball, and then, poker!

Yes that was it, he had gone to play poker, but why was there a body next to his?

He finally opened his eyes and looked down to see a bundle of dirty blonde hair, ... CAGALLI, was in his bed!

Not that he minded, but how did she get there, what had they done!

He attempted to wake her up but she would not bulge, so he decided his best option was to just lay there until she woke up, as he tried to come to a conclusion, a major headache attacked and he closed his eyes, still tired he quickly fell back asleep.

Kira and Lacus were up early that morning, wandering around, they had ice-skated after the ball and Lacus had asked Kira for a tour of the house.

They had passed the poker room to hear a very roudy bunch, and continued walking.

Kira had showed Lacus all the rooms except the west wing, and then finally ended the tour very late, at her door.

Kira knew she had wanted to ask about the west wing, but had decided against it and wished him good night.

Turning around once to thank him for being wonderful company, and with that she turned around to open her door when Kira had placed a hand on hers.

She looked over at him as his lips caught hers in a thrilling breathtaking kiss, both their hearts racing, they pulled apart unsure what to do now.

Feeling awkward with the silence, he kissed her hand wished her sweet dreams and ran back to his room in the west wing.

Lacus had gone to bed, but Kira had stayed up standing by Cagalli's door, wondering if she was still awake.

She would give him good advice, tell him why his heart had sped up with such intensity, tell him if he held real feeling for Lacus, and if not what was it?

He decided Cagalli would probably prefer to not hear him groan about another girl, or be waken up, so he decided he wouldn't disturb her.

Although on second thought, they had talked about him and Lacus already, of course he could talk to his own sister, with that he opened her door.

Looking over at her bed he noticed she was missing, WHERE WAS SHE?

..._athuran ... _he thought, maybe Athuran knows!

Kira had quickly asked a maid which room Athuran was staying in and rushed over.

When he knocked he heard no reply, and opened the door.

When he stepped in he noticed Athuran was not alone, he stepped closer his curiosity over taking his politeness to see Cagalli in Athuran's bed!

With seeing this, she had already given him the advice he sought, she would be okay.

Be okay if he moved on, and loved Lacus, maybe got married to become King, and perhaps had some mini Lacus' and Kiras.

Cagalli had Athuran now, and he was content.

He went off to bed with the new resolution, he in was in love, wiht Lacus.

AuthorsNote: VERY SHORT, to balance my sending out three chapters so quick, it's so bleh how everyone falls in love so quick. I wish i could keep better perspective on my story, but i swear i didn't know how i got here, to this point in the story and i'm dreadfully tired, and will be adjourning soon but ah .. i don't know where to go wtih the story! THANK YOU SO MUCH for those thoughtful reviews and that one person who said my story made them barf, if they're bulimic maybe i did them a favor. Anyway ha, keep reading i will update oh so soon. Next Chapter: Hey this isn't my bed!


	7. turn around

Still third day just a little later

When Cagalli woke up she felt her cheeks flushed and body hot.

The first thing Cagalli thought was that possibly _she was sick, and perhaps dying and it would be terrible to die on your birthday, or maybe it was global warming, or the house was on fire, or .. did my pillow just move? _

Cagalli quickly pulled apart from her "pillow" to see herself not alone in bed.

Crap, _what did i do last night? _

Quickly realizing the poker night must have led to much more, she looked around seeing it wasn't her room and decided she'd pick up her clothing and leave before waking up whoever was in bed with her, yea that's a great plan.

As she tried to slide out of bed she found herself being pulled back into a very sleepy Athuran.

She smiled quickly, looked at him and screamed as loud as she could.

"What did you do to me!" She yelled as she sat up trying to desperately cover herself with his bedsheets.

Wide awake by her scream Athuran leaned over her and whispered,"shouldn't you be asking, what didn't we do last night?"

"PERVERT!"

"You didn't seem to think so last night"

"I can't even remember last night you took advantage of me!"

Cagalli's yells began to give Athuran a headache so to shut her up he leaned over and kissed her firmly.

She gave him a confused look, as he stared at her.

"Do you love me Athuran?" she asked, causing him to suddenly look away from her.

They sat on the bed in silence, until Athuran quickly got up.

Athuran walking around nude threw Cagalli's clothing to her,"Get dressed, i'm going down to lunch."

With that he dressed and walked out, leaving a very confused Cagalli.

As Athuran walked to lunch he sighed, he couldn't believe this, he thought she was different.

That she wouldn't take having sex as the start of some wonderful relationship.

He wasn't ready to be tied down yet.

He distraughtly remembered his parents marriage, his father destroyed when his mother died.

He didn't want that for himself, to have your life sucked out of you, to be left with nothing.

He would be better than his father, he would never be like him.

With that he walked to the dining room to join the rest of the guests for lunch.

After eating lunch Cagalli found Kira, and she pulled him aside, leaving Lacus and Athuran to converse.

Cagalli and Kira talked about the progress they had been making being with other people, and Kira told her his decision to be with Lacus.

He told her he had seen Athuran and her in bed when he had gone looking for her.

She looked away and bluhed unsure of what to feel towards Athuran was it too soon?

Kira hugged his sister knowing it always made her nerves ease.

They sat down realizing they had walked to the garden's on a stone bench and jsut sat in silence for a while until Cagalli asked,"Hey Kira, do you remember that carousel ride at the carnival?

"yea, i remember it, why?"

"Do you rememeber the little boy i met there, i thought about his last night."

"really, i never got to meet him, i wasn't with you remember, all i remember is what you told me that you had made him your friend,and after that you never saw him again."

"Oh, i wish i had gotten a name i really wish he was here, he's the only boy in the world who ever gave a damn about me besides you Kira. that's why i was so scared when you actually took interest in Lacus, and scared when i felt something for Athuran. That we can't stay in our world forever, that things are going to change."

"I know Cagalli, i'm sorry i ever initiated all those things we did together, it felt so right you know, but know that i compare the feelings we had to those i have for Lacus, maybe we mistook those feelings of love for being in love you know?"

Cagalli looked at him, his face so much wiser over the past few days than she had ever known,"yea i know, i feel like Athuran can see me inside out, just by a glance. And i'm glad for you and Lacus you know, she'll make a wonderful queen. I really am glad that if you're going to have to marry it's someone you love, you know that's hard to find."

Kira looked at his sister, wondering how he could have ever started all those things with her. How wrong they had been to be with each other. But now he had Lacus, the most beautiful creature in the galaxy. Kira stopped at remembering what Lacus had told him about Athuran,"You know Cagalli before you fall too deep for Athuran, Lacus tells me he is quite the playboy, just be careful okay."

Cagalli got up suddenly nodded at Kira, kissed his cheek and left.

She sighed her fears being confirmed, so he is a playboy .. after their walk in the garden Cagalli had asked up about this Athuran Zala and had heard the same thing over and over, he was a play boy, he used girls to vent his anger, or sometimes when he got drunk, but the point was he never cared about any of them, and they had all been one night stands to him.

I can't believe i let myself be a one night stand, i'm better than that.

I know i'm better than that .. tears began to form at her eyes .. of course i'm no better than that.

I'm a slut, i slept with my own brother of course i deserved this.

Tears streaming down her face Cagalli quickly stood up and ran to a gazebo set apart from the mansion near the lake.

The gazebo was entirely made of white and pink marble. Decorated with hand cut pictures of roses and a galaxy of stars.

Cagalli's mother had died when her and Kira were very young, leaving her father constantly depressed and isolated.

But when she was alive, Cagalli remembered her mother always bringing her to the gazebo, tracing her hands over the engraved roses.

This was the once place Cagalli felt no one could touch her, here she was invincible, if only for a moment.

Later that night at the ball everyone was having a wonderful time.

The theme a night in the stars was a setting so beautiful everyone who entered the room was left with awe.

The ceiling was covered in black cloth, and lightss strung up everywhere, it looked like glitter thrown across a dark night.

On the ground was a illusion created to appear as if you were up in space.

Where you stepped you could look down to see planets, shooting stars, meteors, and even the differnt planets.

All imprinted onto the floor, and every where you stepped a little glow set off, it was breathtaking.

The only thing missing from the ball was Cagalli.

No one had seen her since breakfast but Kira had guessed where she was.

But only for a second did Cagalli occupy his mind as Lacus walked in, with a navy blue kimono on, with stars strung across her pink hair.

She quickly came to meet him on the dance floor.

To others they saw a cute couple, dancing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

More guests arrived each night, everyone from around the galaxy had heard of these balls, and now hearing Kira's obsession with a pink princess decided they could just come to party.

Seeing as it was no longer a hunt for Orb's next queen.

Guards were told to let anyone in, as long as they were dressed for the occasion and were of some sort of rank.

The night seemed to go well except for a dark blue-haired boy, who seemed to be on his 7th dance partner of the night.

Seeing now as Kira was out of the picture all the girls began to swarm towards him, well more than the usual fan club.

None of these girls, seemed to be able to do more than giggle in high hopes of marrying South Plants heir.

None of these girls worth a damn moment, all reminding him of Cagalli this morning the want to make him fall in love with them, the clingly giggles, and endless flirting antics.

All but one, a red-haired, ivory skinned woman, with piercing gray eyes, her look seemed to pull at his legs.

A bit older than his usual taste but what intrigued him about her, was her confidence, confidence that never took her eyes away from him.

She wasn't dancing with anyone, but was denying requests every moment.

As soon as she saw him look back at her she turned away and walked outside.

Athuran followed her out, somehing pulling him towards her, he felt himself unable to stop following her.

He found himself by the lake, wondering how he got here again.

He looked around but didn't see her anywhere, then his gaze fell upon her in the lake.

He tight red dress had been thrown aside, and she was naked basking in the dark side of the moon's reflection.

Motioning her had to come join him.

He felt himself waking towards her, unable to stop.

But something suddenly appeared in his head.

Cagalli's face, her body, everything, god he thought why can't i stop thinking about her.

He couldn't let himself fall in love, he would never.

He looked at the woman in the lake, as she licked her lips and came towards the edge of the lake where he stood.

She quickly glanced at him, why had he stopped?

She was sure she had done the spell correctly, it was the one she always used.

Whenever Cagalli had ever had any men, or boys interested in her Meer had always made sure to make them her bedbuddies.

She couldn't stand that princess getting _her_ throne, that dumb wit of a girl, never knew she had it so good.

Meer had always been jealous of Cagalli, having Kira's love, when her own brothers had only abused her calling her a slut and a whore, making her their slave.

And of course Cagalli had plenty of admirers, but what mad Meer even more angry was that Cagalli hardly noticed, which the men seemed to have said, "added to her beauty."

So of course Meer would use her spell to seduce Athuran and make sure Cagalli knew of it the next night.

So why wasnt her spell which worked with everyone else working now?

Meer was starting to get angry as Athuran began walking away.

But when Meer wrapped her arms around him, pushing her body against him, he only pushed her away.

Athuran wasn't in the mood, and when he wasn't in the mood he couldn't do it, why did Cagalli have to keep invading his thoughts?

Angry and frustrated he pushed Meer away from him, someone he would usually love to bang and stormed off.

Of course he had forgotten all about Meer, being so occupied in his thoughts.

He made one mistake when he walked away, he looked back at her once, long enough for her to swear he would be hers.

With that he walked away leaving the red-haired temptress to her games, and decided he'd find Cagalli, bang her again to just get her out of his system.

Otherwise he was sure he'd go crazy.

Authorsnote: i know in the begging i wanted to make Athuran kind of crazy for Cagalli but i couldn't leave the story with no real plot or anything thus im changing it up a bit.

Meer is some crazy witch craft lady terribly jealous of Cagalli, and Athuran can't get Cagalli out of his head. Next Chapter: .. unknown .. da da da ..


	8. You're Him

Cagalli had fallen asleep at the gazebo the soft moonlight playing songs against her sleeping body.

When she awoke the ball was over and it was late, so late the music no longer played, leaving the dead of the night as Cagalli's only companion.

She was never scared here, if anything the gazebo was her only safe place, away from the world, away from everything.

Cagalli walked over to the lake in her clothing and went in for a midnight swim, although who knows what time it is!

Singing to herself she lay back,floating on the water, taking in the sky.

The darkness of it all, _so dark _she thought, _but if it weren't so dark would the stars shine so bright, or the moon be so beautiful? _

Just as she closed her eyes she heard a rustle in the trees surrounding the lake.

She quickly looked around, seeing nothing she stood there for a moment, sure she had heard something.

Dismissing it she ran off quickly to her room.

Only the moon had seen Meer, watching Cagalli in pure jealousy, watching her deciding what horrible way she would break the princess' heart in.

Snickering she also retired for the night, back into the darkness where she came from.

The next morning.

Kira had woken up, he felt Cagalli sleeping deeply in the room across from his.

So she had returned safetly, sometimes he worried, whenever she went to the gazebo usually something terrible was or had happened.

He checked the clock which read 4:00am .. _damn i'm such an early bird .. opposite of Cagalli _he added with a little grin.

He went to her room and lay next to her above the covers.

She was all wet, her hair wet from whatever she had done the night before, she must have just gone to sleep if her hair isn't dried yet.

He pulled away the blankets, Cagalli's body shivering from not changing out of her wet clothes.

Kira sighed, Cagalli was always so irresponsible.

He rolled her over and began to unbutton her shirt, and unzipping her wet pants.

Stripping her of her wet clothing.

She moaned at his touch and he blushed reminding himself he was with Lacus now.

Yet her pale skin, and wet hair was so erotic and hot to him, he couldn't help but run his hands along her bare skin.

_this is wrong, i've already been over this she's my damn sister, i'm with lacus now .. _

He sighed and got up to fetch a towel from her bathroom, came back and toweled her dry.

He went to her closet and got her a skirt and a tube top, easy to put on, _easy and quick so i can get out of here .. easy and quick. _

After changing her Kira bent over and kissed her once on the lips, he sighed she was his sister, he wished he could separate these feelings he held, with that last thought he turned and walked out of her room.

Athuran was suprisingly outside of Cagalli's room when Kira came out.

_how did he get into the west wing? _kira thought.

The two just stared at one another for a while, until Kira stepped aside and Athuran entered Cagalli's room and shut the door.

Kira not quite sure what had upset Cagalli yesterday, thought perhaps Athuran could cheer her up, those two had been getting quite comfy.

With a smile sure Cagalli would love Athuran like he was learning to love Lacus he went back to his room hoping to catch some more sleep before breakfast.

Athuran had been sleeping restlessly when he awoke.

Wanting to be holding Cagalli he fought with himself, telling himself no, but in the end he found himself in front of her door.

Only to see her brother Kira walk out, _what on plant was he doing in her room so early? _

He had one inside seeing Kira step aside for him and found a very pale Cagalli in bed.

She looked sick he thought, and she's shivering.

Quickly remembering his doctoring lessons he began to become worried.

This didn't look good, he quickly checked her and found she had Stellaphicoccus.

A very rare diesease .. (can't spell that word) .. i came when your body temperature was rushed up and down too fast, it could be lethal if not treated quickly.

She must have run while she was soaking wet, causing her cold body to rise from the exersize too quickly, followed with mental stress its the worst combination.

He quickly went through his head, what to do with Stellaphicoccus ..BINGO heat her body up slowly.

Through his thoughts he saw her shivering become worse, and her eyes push closed in quiet pain.

She was probably too cold to even realize she was sick!

He quickly shed himself of his clothing and took her clothes off, and hugged her tight.

Her soft skin rubbing against his making him hot, he rubbed her arms trying to warm her up.

Her eyes fluttered open, _was someone rubbing on me? what the hell? _

She looked to see Athuran rubbing his hands all over her body, for some reason she tried to fight but she felt so weak.

She barely squeaked out a, "What the hell are you doing Zala!"

He looked down at her and put a finger to her mouth and explained she must have been infected with Stellaphicoccus, he looked at her questioned look obviously not familiar he explained what it was, and that she should stop trying to struggle and save her energy.

He looked so sincere, yet just a day ago he had been so harsh to her, she nodded slightly embarrased at what he was doing, and mad that the only reason he would touch her again was because she was deathly sick.

She felt sleep take her over as she closed her eyes against Athuran.

He stopped rubbing her arms, and just held her close, he saw her return to sleep.

He sighed happy she wouldn't resist anymore.

_Why do i care so much? Of course you're allowed to care she was in a near death situation, yea well you woulnd't go hold just any girl would you, what do you know! _

fighting with himself, he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her hair.

He fell asleep soon after.

Cagalli had a dream, about that carousel boy again, how he had let her join him, shared with her.

How alive his smile had been, taking in every precious sight of him, wishing she could find that one boy, the one who lifted her higher than she'd ever been with a single gesture of kindness.

It was more than kindness, he was so .. genuine with her, something she wished so hard she had.

When she awoke she had tears in her eyes, and looked straight into Athuran's face.

No, it couldn't be him could it.

Her mind flashed back to the boy, blue hair tucked under a baret, and those green eyes.

It was Athuran Zala, all those years ago?

How could she have not seen it, the blue hair the green eyes, that sincere look.

But he wasn't sincere not at all, he had merely used her.

She held in the tears, they looked so alike, how could she had missed it before, she finally let a tear roll down her cheek.

She turned around and buried her face into her pillow, crying for how Athuran had turned out, how terrible he was now.

She blushed as she felt an arm move around her waist, and felt hot breath on her neck.

"What's wrong princess?"

She turned around, just staring, this was really him all this time ..

He looked at her, _do i have something on my face? _

She broke the silence with a fragile whisper that was barely there but loud enough for Athuran to hear, "you're him."

Authors note: i was mad .. i want them to get together already .. meer will come to play soon .. ).


	9. TheLillies

Author's Note: blah .. i'm so lost .. kind of. sigh .. deep breath. forgive me if this isn't going so smoothly .. and if you don't forgive me it's okay .. i'll only cry for an hour or so. haha .. anyway .. i don't own gundam or any of its characters .. i always forget the disclaimer (.

He stared at her face propping himself up on one elbow .. tilting his head in confusion.

She wasn't staring at him rather looking at the ceiling eyebrows knitted in disbelief.

_great, so now the only other person who cared about me has become this .. this .. sexual playboy monster .. tyrannical being. _

She sighed and before he could say anything she swept up the covers and walked to the bathroom leaving Athuran in a very quizzical state.

_you're him .. you're him .. what on earth does that mean? Who is him? or Who am i? .. why am i him? .. why do i care? _

Hearing the shower turn on he got out of bed thinking over all the events of the past nights.

He began to walk around the mansion to clear his head, trying to decide what he really wanted.

_Saw Kira leave her room, saved her life, and now she runs away, sheesh he hadn't even fucked her last night, what a rotten waste of time. _

_And to top all of that off, that .. woman with that red hair.. i can't get her out of my mind .. it's like .. some kind of force .. _he squeezed his eyes really tight a dizzy feeling taking over him, which causes him to fall to the ground.

Meer swept him up .. shes quite strong ) .. and carried him to the gardens.

She laid him down and went to find a guard and asked to please tell Princess Cagalli Athuran wished to meet her in the lily gardens in half an hour.

The guard looked down at her chest, barely covered by her black dress.

She winked at him and turned away leaving the guard.

When she got back to Athuran she admired his soft features and strong physique.

She ran her hands over every inch of his body, yet she got to response, no moans, no .. nothing.

She would have thirty minuets to put her and Athuran in the most compromising situation .. enough to make Cagalli's heart break.

Meer was sure Cagalli had feelings for Athuran .. but if Cagalli didn't .. this wouldn't work.

Damnit, if i'm not a hundred percent sure she loves him this will be all a loss.

I'll wait, i'm patient enough .. i'll wait.

Angry Meer left Athuran, when she was out of sigh she snapped him out of the spell leaving him asleep in the bed of lillies.

Cagalli got the guards message and dried herself off and slipped on a sweater and jeans.

When Cagalli came thirty minuets later, she looked down to see Athuran very pale.

She sighed, _why did i even come here? _

She lay down next to him enjoying the lillies soft embrace _what a jerk, asks me to come here and he's sleeping. but he does look adorable when he's sleeping. almost like he could still be that little boy. no .. he can't .. he's not. _

She gave a deep sigh, and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun draw her into sleep.

ten minets .. minuets .. someone told me i cant spell minuets .. oh well .. Ten minuets later

Athuran woke up feeling dizzy and drugged .. he looked to his side .. covered in lillies .. _it smells wonderful .. _

He saw Cagalli sleeping next to him .. how did she get here?

He blushed as he noticed she wore nothing underneath her sweater.

He sighed .. still wondering what she had meant this morning.

He wondered if he could really care for someone .. if he would end up like his father, _no i will never be like him .. i will never let myself become like him. _

He closed his eyes, he had promised himself he would be strong he would never be a weak ruthless ruler like his father, that he would sacrifice anything for it.

To be the best ruler South Plant ever had, to bring power to his kingdom for this he would never fall in love.

To never love and always be strong he promised.

But for now, while no one was watching Athuran would let himself be a child again, careless.

With that final thought he snuggled close holding Cagalli in his arms.

Note: i know short short .. next chapter Entertainment night at the the Mansion, Some Kira and Lacus, and Athuran and Cagalli get close .. duh duh duh ..


	10. A turn in events

Ball of Day 4

When Cagalli awoke she felt Athuran holding her.

She looked at his sleeping self, so much different .. than how he acted.

But then again who was he really?

At first he was a gentleman, sweet nice, open and .. now what was he?

She had only known him for a couple of days and already she had slept with him, felt his warm and cold side and now was wondering .. what if Athuran's true self is the cold mean side, than what will she have?

When she and Kira made their pact to love other people she had thought Athuran was someone he had proved himself not to be .. not the boy from the carousel.

Not someone she would trust with her heart.

She looked up at his face, his sweet gentle face, with the sun illuminating its ray's upon it.

She brushed the hair out of his face and took in the gentle features and smiling face.

What had happened? When she first met him, he was so .. genuine .. what made him so .. mean so fast?

She replayed the day he threw her clothes at her over and over, until it clicked, _"do you love me?" _

She shook Athuran awake ..

His eyes clouded with confusion .. and the smile wiped off his face.

"Yes, princess how may i help you?" He said, still planning on getting her into his bed to clear his mind.

"You," she stuttered, "you, i don't love you, and i regret ever asking you if you loved me, i'm sorry we wasted our time."

Still in his embrace she struggled to get up but he held her down.

Athuran suddenly straighted up, taking in her words, he had been so sure she had fallen for him, but her words .. they came with such force that he could do nothing else but to take them seriously.

Sighing, she stopped struggling realizing he wasn't going to loosen his grip.

She laid her head in his chest. "Athuran, let me go i won't be something for you to conquer, even i'm better than that."

"Me, who slept with her own brother who fell for some playboy, me who you feel you can stomp all over, me .. i'm better than you, because you would take me .. and play with my emotions, you're nothing, not even to me, you're nothing."

With that he let her go, and watched her walk away, .. a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Kira and Lacus had spent their time frolicking about, yet neither had seemed too concerned with Cagalli and Athuran.

Assuming Athuran and Cagalli to be half way in love they themselves went on with their love.

They were dancing to no music swaying on the roof.

The roof had the best views of Orb, the people or Orb the beautiful sunsets, sunrises, and the swing.

It was a beautiful swing, set in mahogany wood, trimmed in black stone, the two danced next to it, loving their new spot.

A spot where they could be away and enjoy themselves, from here they could see into the main rooms of the mansion, the sun room, the moon room, the serenity room, the dining room, and most of the hallways.

They were dancing when Kira stopped.

He looked down to see Cagalli in the serenity room, the ball room his mother had personally adourned.

With her favorite flowers, beautiful violet chandeliers, and that smell.

It smelled of her, they hadn't had a ball in their since she died, it reminded them of her far too much.

Of the way it used to be before, him and Cagalli, before she had died, and before Uzumi had become less of a father, and more cold towards them.

He saw Cagalli in the room, laying next to the fountain with her eyes closed.

He hadn't felt her feelings in quite a while, but her felt it now, she was cold .. and crying inside.

Lacus excused herself as Kira made his way down to the Serenity room.

Taking his time to not disturb her he took out his key, required to open the room, the moment he stepped in he heard the laughter of his mother, the grand parties they had held in this very room.

The happiness, .. happiness that in this moment could not be found.

He had thought Cagalli was with Athuran, so why did she hurt so badly.

He had forgotten about her, being so swept away with Lacus.

All the new things she had to offer, a happy lifestyle, with no walls or barriers.

But here was Cagalli crying, still in a cage, trapped in a sea of pain.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "shh Cagalli i'm here for you, i will never leave you."

She grabbed him tightly and let her tears spill out, her blonde intertwining with his brown, tears spilling over onto his shirt.

"People always leave," she cried, "mom left, father left, and now you .. the only other person i have, has fallen in love, and you too will leave, they always leave."

He had nothing to say, he thought she would be okay but she wasn't.

He sighed as he kissed her on the forehead, "Cagalli i love you, i will always love you."

Lacus was walking through the halls when she bumped into a very flustered Athuran.

"What's wrong Athuran?" She asked peering up into his emerald eyes.

"Nothing, Lacus it's just Cagalli, i don't know what to do." He sighed looked down at his shoes.

"Come on, lets go to the roof, i have a key Kira gave me for it, we can go see her, okay Athuran?"

Athuran wasn't sure what it would accomplish by seeing her but he let Lacus lead him to the roof.

From there Athuran and Lacus looked down at the twins, holding each other while Cagalli shook, crying.

"They're in love i know, but it didn't stop me from trying and now i'm positive Kira loves me." Lacus spoke softly.

So she had known, all this time that Kira and Cagalli were lovers.

"Lacus why would you trust him with your heart when you knew he loved someone else?"

"Because, people's hearts change, and people change, sometimes they just need a little help, like you, when i met you, you were trying to seduce me into bed and i refused, because of that we started a friendship and you stopped playing around, but i know you are still a playboy Athuran, i told Kira about you Athuran, i knew you would freak out if she said anything about love, how could you be so cold Athuran-kun, i knew you weren't over being a playboy but i thought you liked Cagalli, really liked her."

"Im scared Lacus, i wanted Cagalli but i wasn't sure of what i felt, i wanted to pace myself, but i hardly knew her and we slept together, i wanted her .. for a moment when i saw her i forgot what i was so afraid of Lacus, afraid of becoming like my father, and for that moment i let myself believe i could be with her, desire her, love her. But i can't, it'll destroy me."

Lacus took Athuran's cheek in her hand, "Athuran you will never be your father."

With that she took his hand and led him to the swing.

The two looked down at the twins, and let the wind blow the back and forth.

Cagalli wiped her tears off her eyes, and leaned up and kissed Kira on the lips,"one last fling Kira, one last embrace."

Kira nodded, feeling himself already hot for her, he had forgotten how quickly Cagalli could make him want her.

How much he missed her moans, and gasps.

He closed his eyes and captured her lips in his.

She lifted her hands abover her head as he slipped the sweater off, and they both shed their pants slowly, taking in every moment.

She lifted his shirt above his head, as she kissed his neck, and his chest, while he kissed the top of her head.

Here they would have their last moment, in the room their mother had made in what seemed ages ago.

In the room they both felt pain in, in an embrace they both felt comfort.

A last embrace to get over their pain, to get through it, to decide that no matter what happened they'd always be there for each other.

He pulled her up .. and rolled her over.

Sticking two fingers against her clitoris, rubbing it, causing her to moan.

Her legs spread far begging him to continue as the sweat made their bodies rub against each other.

He rubbed until she came, and he kissed her lips as he ran his whole hand against it making her gasp into his mouth.

He spread her legs apart until it hurt, and ran his lips across her chest down until her reached her clitoris.

Licking up all her juices, he leaned his head between her legs and began to pleasure her, his one and final time.

She screamed and pushed his head in begging him,"Kira please, more .. "

She was about to come when he pulled away .. kissed her neck and leaned above her.

"Cagalli, never forget how good this will feel .. never forget."

With that he put on a condom, she spread her legs and he went in and out of her.

Her mind flashed to Athuran, his forcefulness as she felt Kira's gentle movements.

"Harder Kira, .. "

Kira went in harder than he had ever before and he came inside of her .. they lay there naked ..

Athuran and Lacus weren't too suprised at what they saw, they were both silent and decided they'd pay the two a visit.

Lacus really loved Kira, she had since he was little admiring him from afar, writing songs about him.

She could never get close to him, not with Cagalli around, those two always together, it hurt her to watch them but now knew it was time for her to get what she wanted and for good.

She looked over at Athuran .. she was sure Athuran cared for Cagalli, and now with her influence she had Athuran wanting Cagalli, telling him he couldn't handle Cagalli as a wife, that he'd never get her.

The two walked to the Serenity room's doors.

Athuran picked the lock as he had been taught in the military, and the two strolled in determined.

The twins shocked to see the two, remained composed, Kira spoke,"it's nice to see you, Lacus, Athuran."

Cagalli heated and sweaty from their sex spoke in half gasps, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Athuran simply picked up her sweater, underware and jeans and handed them to her.

"We've come with an offer."

Cagalli threw her clothing at him, mad he would repeat the same clothing incident, "What can you possibly offer?"

"We have you two on tape, if you want us to burn it, Kira will marry Lacus, and you will marry me,"

"That's not possible you couldnt' possibly unless .. " She looked over at Kira, he had let them onto the roof, given her a key how could he be so stupid.

Kira .. and Lacus looked at each other .. Kira half hating her half loving her .. he looked over at Cagalli .. who refused to look at him.

"we accept your offer than." She spoke quietly slipped on her clothing and left.


	11. Clearing

Disclaimer: didn't the last episode suck! ahh .. i wanted them to get together :'(. Cry .. haha anyway sorry i haven't updated in so long, just came home from long weekend .. i don't own Gundam (.

Athuran looked out at the lake, having found his way here.

His green eyes reflected the lakes clear essence, but tears brimmed his eyes.

He knew he had to figure out what it is he wanted and finally stick to it, did he want Cagalli or not.

She would be his wife but didn't he want her to love him?

He shook his midnight hair in a sigh, laying down on some grass.

He knew the twins couldn't continue like this, that Lacus and Kira would have to marry wasn't it for the best that he got Cagalli away from them.

What if Cagalli stayed there and Kira and her still fooled around even after he married Lacus.

Then isn't this all for the better?

When had he become this undecisive?

Wasn't this one of his better traits, knowing what he wanted?

He closed his eyes letting the wind caress his face.

The same calm wind, like that day at the carnival, he laughed to himself, that little cute girl.

She was so open, and warm he had shared his seat with her.

He had never been more sure of anything else before, than wanting to know that little blonde haired girl.

The moment he saw her, she was like some illumination in his darkness.

He had searched for her so long, but he never saw her at any balls and events after that one day.

That same calm wind...I want her.

I want Cagalli.

With this thought he got up and decided he'd have a talk with Cagalli.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3-----------------------

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's wrong, and you're going to be mine alone, Kira i hope you understand that."

"I'm sorry, i'm just so confused, sometimes."

"It's okay Kira, i want you to understand someday this was all for the better."

"Why does she have to marry Athuran?"

"Because if she stays here you'll never entirely be mine."

"Lacus, i love you, you know you're sweet and beautiful, but Cagalli is my .. was my whole world."

"She accepted she'll marry him and leave, its final Kira, if you love me you'd understand."

Kira's heart sank, he loved Lacus, but to hardly see Cagalli, what other life would he ever know?

The two sat on oppsite ends of a large maroon couch.

They were defeated Kira knew, all the confusion behind him now, a single tear was all he shed, and he got up to embrace Lacus.

This was his world now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli sat in her room, she didn't know what to think.

She knew it was a mistake, it was over but it was an addiction.

Being in the familar arms of Kira, she got up and sat down in front of her window.

It was late now, the sun was preparing to adjourn to rest.

To let the moon in it's glory have it turn in the center of attention.

She would marry him, and leave this place.

Wasn't that good?

To be away from here, be in a new place, without her father's cages.

But to be away from Kira, .. she knew why Lacus had done it.

She was scared, jsut as Cagalli had been, scared of not having Kira entirely.

Cagalli knew it was for better, this whole thing.

She could love Athuran, but could she trust him?

Trust him to make up his mind, to just want her and her alone?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner time and it was to be a dinner with Uzumi, and the four.

The dining room was set with the best silverware as the soup was brought out.

The four sat uncomfortably as Uzumi exclaimed how proud he was that Lacus and Kira would be wed.

He added a little too happily to see Cagalli would be leaving to live in South Plant.

As part of Lacus' marriage to Kira the Zala family would inherit North plant as well.

They all ate in silence listening to Uzumi ramble about galaxy affairs.

Athuran looked around, next to him was Cagalli, across from him Kira, and next to him Lacus, and at the head of the table Uzumi.

He gazed at Cagalli, he was settled, he wanted her, he was sure, he was sure.

Her hand had been resting on her lap, he reached and grabbed it.

She sat up a little shocked .. waken out of her daze.

He leaned over, and whispered that he would be coming to discuss future plans with her later that night.

And maybe they'd discuss other thing .. looking like he was just whispering to her he licked her ear, and she blushed deeply.

The other three looked over, and Uzumi clapped his hands for dessert to be brought out, happily not noticing how awkward it was around the table.

After dinner was finished Lacus and Kira went for a walk and Cagalli ran off to her room, locking the door.

She wouldn't let him in, she would marry him, but how could he act like he hadn't hurt her earlier.

It seemed all he wanted to do with her was give her a good fuck and that's it.

Was that all she was to him, a well off political marriage, a way to get her away from Kira, and a fuck every night.

Would she be the only one in his bed?

She crawled over to her bed, she wouldn't think anymore.

She cried, frustrated how complicated life had gotten, how she hated him, how she wanted him ..


	12. patching

Don't own Gundam and if i did i would make athuran and cagalli married.

Sorry for taking so long.

Now back to the story, might be messed up i haven't written in a long time.

But basically to clear things up: Kira and Cagalli were lovers. Kira had to marry to get the throne of Orb. Kira and Cagalli both find people they like. But can't stop being with each other cause they're addicted. Lacus and Athuran black mail the two into marrying them. Athuran used Cagalli but wants her for reals now. See how confusing it is! I'm writing it and i can't keep everything straight. And Meer is an evil biotch.

Kira and Lacus Wedding Day

Time had sped by with all the preparations and planning for this spectacular event.

Every room decorated to the max, the best food, entertainment, and guest list any wedding ever held and the most adorable couple.

Cagalli woke up to the sound of bustling, simular to when this whole mess started.

Only then she wasn't being forced into a marriage with a man she couldn't be sure would ever truly love her nor was she being forced to leave her brother.

For who knows how long, months, maybe even years.

After today nothing would be the same.

After the wedding she would leave with Athuran to Plant and Lacus would stay here with her brother.

The newly wed "happy" couple.

No one knew what went on inside the walls of their home, all the scandal or heartbreak.

She sighed and looked at the dress laid out for her.

The pink disgusting lacey thing.

Why the pink, and why the lace was beyond her.

She slipped it on, and silently cursed herself, promising to never wear pink ever again.

Then she walked downstairs, hair a mess no one would care anyway she thought.

A few hours later Wedding Ceremony i know im jumping

Kira and Lacus had a perfect ceremony, well almost perfect.

If you had known any better you would have said the whole thing looked fake.

Even the guests slid on their smiles the appropriate expression for a wedding.

After Kira and Lacus were shipped off to their honey moon a certain bluehaired boy Athuran finally went to claim his prize.

Cagalli, there standing with a bottle of beer, and her hair all a mess.

He grabbed her and slid off into a quiet hallway.

She refused to look at him, pointing her gaze at a picture hanging on the wall.

"Cagalli look at me," she wouldnt "Cagalli i'm sorry what i did to you, i want you to know i'll love you i will."

She averted her gaze to the ground now tracing her foot along the floors pattern, "If you promise you'll be mine, that you won't use me, that you'll be only mine, then i'll love you too."

He tilted her chin to look at him finally and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

The two walked hand in hand to a car awaiting to take the couple to the space station to depart for Plant.


	13. Author Note on Story

Dear Readers,

Every so often I receive a story alert of a review on the story and after thinking about it for a while I decided to start up a new story, which is a sort of continuation of the first one. It's been a while since I've written on this story, but I want to continue it or perhaps start a new story. I realized re-reading it, however cheesy or rushed it felt I really enjoyed the writing, so I hope you'll continue to enjoy whatever new material I add next.

Thank you,

Maypenguin


End file.
